


Reed900 One-Shots

by hey_jude693



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Nines are Hanks sons, Connor and Nines are brothers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin and Nines have lots of cats, M/M, RK900 is called Nines, Sumo is a good boy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-12-22 08:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693
Summary: Just some one shots of the fandoms favorite non canon robo cop and jackass. Requests are welcome! Any and all ships are welcome as well not just Reed900





	1. I'll Protect You

Nines was walking home from the Precinct. He and Gavin lived close so he didn't mind walking. Gavin was sick and Fowler wouldn't allow Nines to stay home with him. Nines was minding his own business when all of a sudden he heard a voice he didn't recognize. "Well, would you look at who we have here? It's one of those plastic pieces of shit." The RK900 had been stopped and thrown to the ground. He grunted as he hit the ground, trying to stand until he felt the weight of one of the humans on him, punching him in the face. He tried to push them off, but his arms were pinned down by someone else.

"Look at him, so useless. Can't even get up to defend himself"

"Fuckin job stealer!! You aren't that strong now huh??" 

They continued to shout abuse and punch him. He didn't know how long it had been going on, but he felt one of the human ease up on his wrists. He slipped his hands out and pushed the other human off of him. He got up and ran despite the warning signs flashing, stating that his therium pumper was beating to fast and some biocomponants had been slightly damaged. He didn't care, he just wanted to get home. He burst in the house and slammed the door. He was panting heavily and had tears in his eyes.

"Hey plastic, I'm feeling loads better. To bad stupid Fowler wouldn't let you stay-Nines what the phck happened?!?!? You're bleeding! Jesus Christ, go sit on the couch and I'll go get the First Aid kit!" Gavin dragged Nines to the living room and went to their bathroom to get the first aid kit. Nines sat down on the couch, starring at the wall blankly. Their tuxedo cat, Socks, rubbed his head against Nines' leg. Nines didn't even lean down to pet him. He was still in shock and didn't even realize that Gavin was cleaning his cuts until he felt Gavin removing his jacket and shirt. 

He looked over at Gavin, tear streaks on his face. Gavin gave him a small smile and continued to clean up his cuts. He sighed, "Nines, who did this to you?" Nines looked down and took in a shaky breath. "I was walking home when some anti-android people came up to me. They threw me to the ground and pinned me, shouting abuse and punching me until I finally slipped out. I ran all the way home in fear. I've..never felt fear as great as this." Nines continued to stare at the ground. Gavin lifted up Nines chin and he placed his hands on Nines' face and Nines refused to look at him. Gavin smiled softly and kissed Nines' forehead. "I will find these guys and murder them, that's a promise." Gavin chuckled and Nines rolled his eyes, trying to pull away, but Gavin held him closer. "I'm joking, but I would kill someone for you. I care about you so much Nines, phck, Nines I love you. So much and I hate seeing you like this. I will make sure that this never happens to you again. And if I ever find those assholes then I will make sure that they never do anything like this again. I'll protect you."

Nines was shocked. "You..you love me?" He asked. Gavin blinked and let go of Nines' face. He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I'll get going." Gavin stood up and started walking to his bedroom but he was stopped by Nines pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you too Gavin" It was Gavin's turn to be shocked now. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Nines. They stayed like that for a while until Nines pulled away slightly and pressed his lips gently to Gavin's. The kiss grew deeper until Gavin had to pull away for air. He starred at Nines and smiled once he had regulated his breathing, Nines was smiling back at him. They kissed once more and moved to the bedroom to cuddle.

"Hey tin can, what are we?" Gavin asked suddenly after a few minuets. Nines looked down at the human. No, not the human, _his _human. "I want to be with you Gavin. I want us to be in a relationship." Nines stated. Gavin smiled. "Awesome." He said, leaning up and trying to place a kiss on Nines' cheek, but Nines turned his head just in time to kiss Gavin properly instead. Gavin pulled away and chuckled before kissing Nines once more and laying back down to fall asleep in the androids arms. Once Nines had analyzed Gavin to see he was sleeping, he placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Goodnight Gavin." Nines mumbled before going into sleep mode.


	2. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is excited that his robo boyfriend will taste for the first time.

On July 26th, 2040, Cyberlife had released a new biocomponent available for all android models that allowed them to eat. Gavin Reed was ecstatic for this and on July 27th, he bought it for his boyfriend, Nines. Now, you see, Nines didn't really care about this. He was happy without the need to eat or dink, but Gavin wouldn't listen, like he did a lot when he had his mind made up on something. So, Nines sat back and accepted his fate. When he woke up on July 27th, he noticed that Gavin's side of the bed was empty. This mad Nines a bit curious, so he got up and decided to look for his boyfriend. He found Gavin in the kitchen making a coffee for himself. "Gav?" Nines called out, curious as to why his boyfriend was awake so early. "Good morning babe, how'd you sleep?" Gavin asked, placing a kiss on Nines' cheek. "Fine I suppose. What's gotten into you? You're up before I am." Gavin chuckled at Nines' comment. "Well. I know you said you didn't care about eating and such, bUUUUt, I might've woken up early so I could go get you that new biocomponent!" He exclaimed. Nines sighed and rolled his eyes, but was thankful for his boyfriend doing such a kind thing for him.

"So, where is this biocomponent then Gav?" Nines' asked. Gavin rushed back to the front door and reached into his coat pocket. "Here it is!" He called out and walked back over to Nines with the biocomponent in his hand. "Go sit down I'll help get it in." Gavin stated. Nines chuckled, "Ooh, how kinky." Gavin rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah plastic keep laughing." Nines chuckled once again as he sat down on the couch. Gavin had a sudden thought. "Uhh..I have no clue what I'm doing." nines suddenly burst out into laughter. Gavin pouted, "Nines this isn't funny you phcker! Now come one, help me out here." He whined. It worked, seeing as how Nines removed his shirt and opened his chest. Gavin was slightly creeped out by this. "You okay Gavin?" Nines asked. Gavin nodded. "Yeah yeah, I've just never seen your uhh..your chest open. I can see all of your wires! Holy shit is that your skeleton?!!" Nines laughed once again. "Yes Gavin, it is, now can you see a place that looks like that biocomponent would fit into? Knowing Kamski, he would've already made a place for this component to go into, just waited years for this piece to come out." Nines stated. Gavin laughed, "Yeah, that half brother of mine is a huge pain, but I do think I see a spot. Uh, I'm uh, gonna put it in now so I might touch your wires." 

"It's fine Gavin, let's just get this over with already." Nines stated. Gavin placed the biocomponent into a slot that looked as if it was supposed to fit there. "Okay, it's in. Any sort of notifications or whatnot popping up?" Nines nodded his head. "Yes, one letting me know it was added. It's installing so we'll have to wait a bit before I should eat anything." Gavin nodded. "Well, let's go get ready for work then." And with that, the two were back in their bedroom getting ready for the day ahead of them.

\----------------------------

Gavin and Nines reached the precinct and, as per usual, Gavin headed to the break room to get some coffee and Nines headed to his desk to get started on work. "Hey little brother!" Nines heard from the desk beside his. "Hello Connor. I still don't know why you insist on calling me that. I am, in fact, five inches taller than you. Which would make you the little brother, not me." Nines stated in an annoyed tone, but both he and Connor knew his words and tone meant nothing. "Well, I'll have you know for a fact that I am older than you, making me the older brother and you the younger brother, Nines." Connor stated in a mocking tone, sticking his tongue out at his brother. Nines chuckled and shook his head, focusing his attention back to the screen in front of him. "Oh, Connor?" Nines asked. "Yeah?" Connor replied. "Did you get the new biocomponent yet?" Connor perked up. "Yeah! I did actually! Dad bought it for me after work yesterday! I was so amazing, yet strange to be able to eat and taste everything. Have you gotten it yet?" Nines nodded. "Gavin went out and got it for me this morning. Woke up earlier than me and everything. It's just finished installing now, I'll head over to the break room now and let him know." Nines explained. Connor smiled like a dork at his brother. "What? What's that stupid face for?" Nines asked while chuckling. "He so loves you! Yet you're sitting here still trying to deny it." Connor gushed.

Nines sighed. "I never said he didn't, I just said I was worried. I mean, why would an android hater all of a sudden turn into a android lover? It makes no sense ans I'm still worried he'll up and leave one day Con. I owe him everything and for him to leave, it scares me." Nines admitted. Connor quickly stood up, and walked around the desks to give his brother a hug. "I know he's an asshole, but I don't think Gavin could ever do that to you. And you know if he did that dad and I would be at his door waiting to kill him." Both brothers laughed and walked over to the break room. "Gav? The biocomponent has finished installing now." Gavin quickly rushed over to Nines and handed his coffee to him. "Try it try it try it try it try it try it" he chanted as Nines reached for his coffee. Nines placed the drink to his mouth and took a sip. He could taste all of the flavors, as well as gain all the information about what it was, what it was made of, and what was in it.

Bitter, yet sweet. Nines could see why Gavin loved coffee so much. It was just the right thing to hit the spot in the morning and it tasted wonderful. "Wow, I really like this!" Nines exclaimed. Gavin was shocked. "Wait..really? You like coffee??" He asked. Nines nodded. "Yes! This is absolutely amazing and I can see why you love it so mu-" Nines was cut off by Gavin grabbing his jacket collar and pulling him down for a kiss. He could taste Gavin for the first time. He tasted like the coffee he had just been drinking, doughnuts and something else he couldn't describe. He figured that was Gavin's saliva. He knew it wasn't cigarettes because he made Gavin quit after they had found a black spot on his lungs, and that was over a year ago. Gavin soon pulled away from Nines and was beaming up at his boyfriend. "Oh! Try this! You'll love it!" Little did Nines know that he would be hearing this all day.

\--------------------------

Nines had tried a lot of Gavin's favorite foods. Some he loved, others...not so much. But now, as it was nearing dinner time, Gavin had called for pizza. "Okay, couple more things babe, and then you're all done for today. And maybe for a while. I know I've been feeding you lots today and-" "Gavin, no don't be sorry. I had a fun day trying out your favorite foods. They were all really great..well, not all but most of them were. I'm glad that you are excited to show me the foods you love and I'm happy I can taste things now." Nines smiled at him. Gavin smiled back, then paused for a second. "Wait..could..could you not taste anything before??" He asked. Nines shook his head. Gavin looked shocked. He figured that Nines had been able to taste somethings before, like therium or blood when he was analyzing. How could Nines have not tasted anything before? Like, anything?? "Gavin? Are you alright?" Nines asked. Gavin realized he had probably been starring at Nines while he was processing that information. "Sorry tin can, I'm fine just..you've never tasted anything before??" Gavin asked. Nines nodded. "Yes meat sack, that's what I said." he replied. Gavin nodded and looked away. "Sorry, never knew." He said in a sad tone. Nines lifted up Gavin's chin so they were looking each other in the eyes. "It's not really a conversation that ever came up." Nines stated. Gavin shrugged. Nines sighed and kissed his boyfriend. "Gavin it's fine." He said in a calm voice after pulling away. "It's not important anyways. What matters is that I can taste now." Gavin sighed but nodded in agreement. Nines smiled "Come on, the pizza will be here soon." He said, leading Gavin to the dining room table and getting everything ready for his soon to be favorite food ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so, this is a thing. umm..better than the last one? I sUpPoSe?? anyways i hope you liked it and i'll be updating this very soon.


	3. The Day That Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin made the stupid decision of going on a stakeout by himself and calls for back up too late

Nines felt as though he wasn't in control anymore. His body was suddenly running out the door while his mind was still trying to process what he had just heard. Nines quickly ran into the car and started it hastily, turning off the auto control, forcing the car into drive and slamming on the gas pedal. Nines couldn't even care if someone was to pull him over, he needed to get to the crime scene and he needed to get there now. Nines' vision was being bombarded with warnings of his therium pump working harder than it should be, to which he ignored all of them. Gavin was on a stakeout and the idiot was there alone. He had gotten a call from Hank demanding that he get over to the warehouse Gavin was at. Nines could hear the worry and anger in Hank's voice and knew that Gavin was in danger. His husband, was in danger. Nines finally realized where he was once he had finally arrived at the warehouse. Hank, Connor, Tina and Chris were already there and so was an ambulance. Nines struggled to undo his seatbelt as he tried to get out quickly to make sure Gavin wasn't in that ambulance.

He finally got out and ran to his adoptive father and brother. "Where is he?!" Nines shouted. Connor turned around and the look on his face said that Gavin was still in there, and so were the criminals. Nines ignored his father's and brother's calls as he ran into the warehouse. He heard hank swear from behind him and knew that everyone was following him in. He didn't care that he was putting himself in danger or that he could be shot, he needed to find Gavin and make sure he was safe. Nines scanned the room and found only one body. He ran over there and the sight before him was horrendous. Gavin was sitting behind containers, surrounded in a pool of blood, his blood. His chest shaking slightly as he left out ragged breaths. "Gavin?" Nines asked but it came out as a whisper. Gavin looked up and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry." He whispered back and Nines shook his head, bending down and holding Gavin in his arms. He looked down at where the blood was coming from and found three bullet wounds. One in the shoulder, one in the stomach and one through his thigh. With a quick scan, Nines could see that the probability of Gavin surviving was 15%, and steadily decreasing. "No, no no no Gavin no please." He whimpered. Nines wasn't one for showing emotions, but he couldn't help but let the tears fall down his face.

Gavin reached a hand up and placed it on Nines' cheek, wiping away the tears streaming down his face. "It's gonna be okay. You'll be okay." His voice cracking, barely able to be any louder than a whisper. Nines held Gavin closer and shook his head, crying even harder. He heard a faint gasp and a voice calling someone over, but he only focused on Gavin. "I love you." Gavin whispered. Nines sniffed and gave a sad smile. "I love you too." He whispered back and Gavin smiled weakly. He pulled Nines' face down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, though it was full of so much love. When Nines reluctantly pulled back, he noitced that Gavin had gone limp and his breathing had ceased. "Gavin?" Nines asked. He placed his hand on Gavin's neck and tried to find a pulse. He couldn't find one and did a quick scan and he didn't want to believe the result.

Name: Gavin Anderson-Reed  
Age: 39  
Dob: October 7, 2002  
Time of death: August 31, 2041 8:21pm

Nines couldn't help the scream-like sob that tore through his wiring. He held onto Gavin's lifeless body as if his own life was dependent on it. Tears were streaming down his face like mini waterfalls and his sobs were heartbreaking for everyone around who heard them. Connor walked over to Nines and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tried to calm Nines down enough for Gavin's body to be taken away, but Nines held onto him more and wouldn't let Gavin be taken from him. He didn't want to let Gavin go, he didn't want to believe that he was actually dead. They had only been married for a year, that was barely even enough time. He didn't get to experience everything he wanted too with Gavin. He didn't even get the chance to tell him that the adoption papers came in today and they would actually be able to start the process.

Connor and Hank looked at Nines. Both not knowing what to do in this situation, but they worked together to try and get Nines off of Gavin's body. Nines screamed as Connor held onto him and Hank grabbed Gavin's body, picking it up and dragging it away. Nines scrambled to get Connor off of him and go get Gavin, but his systems were to unstable to successfully accomplish his goal. Connor brought Nines into his arms to properly hold him and console him. Nines held onto Connor's jacket and sobbed. He tried to get the words he wanted to say out, but they came out as choked out sobs and gibberish. Connor ran a hand through his younger brother's hair and rocked him back and forth. He had just done what Nines and Hank had done with him when his fiance Josh was ripped apart by an anti android group. It was a hard time for Connor, but with the help of his dad and brother, he was able to overcome it. It still hurts, but he was doing better than he was in the beginning. He only hoped that he would be able to help his brother through the grieving process, just like he had for him.

\----------------

It had been a year since Gavin had died and Nines hadn't been the same. It was almost as if he had undeviated. He had completely lost all of his emotions and whenever someone mentioned Gavin around him, he would act as if Gavin had never even existed. After realizing this, many people at the precinct simply stopped talking about Gavin whenever Nines was around. Nines had moved back in with Hank and Connor, simply stating that he needed a place to stay because money was tight, but they both knew it was because he couldn't handle being in the apartment he and Gavin shared, surrounded by everything that reminded him of Gavin, forcing him back to that night and making him relive it. Connor and Hank had done everything they could to try and help Nines feel better and get out of this depressive state he was in, but nothing worked. After a few months, Nines stopped talking. At first it was only to co-workers, then close friends, and then Hank and Connor. No one could get a word out of him. Talking to him was like trying to talk to a brick wall.

A few days before it would be a year since Gavin died, Nines had walked into Fowler's office and quit. Fowler had tried to reason with Nines, but Nines just kept repeating his request, sounding like a broken record until Fowler realized that there was no arguing with him about this, and let him quit. For the next three days, Nines stayed in his room, curled up under the covers and facing the wall. Whenever Hank and Connor tried to talk to him, he was unresponsive, but still awake. Both would sigh, but reassure Nines that they were there for him. Nines wouldn't say anything, let alone move as they would get up and leave.

On August 31, 2042, Nines Anderson-Reed had deactivated himself. He had spent the past few days corrupting his memories and his hardware manually so that if someone tried to take him to Cyberlife, not even they would be able to fix and restore Nines to the way he was. It was stupid and idiotic but, Gavin was Nines' everything. He was the reason Nines deviated, the reason he was able to be alive and he knew, no one else was going to be able to make him feel as alive as Gavin did. But Nines tried to fight it. He didn't just give up as soon as Gavin died. He tried to get out of this horrid mindset and try to continue living without Gavin, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't live in a world where Gavin didn't exist. he couldn't live without the person who was as close to a soulmate that anyone could get. Connor was the one who found Nines' body. He was shocked, but had a feeling Nines might do something like this, he hoped that Nines was smarter than this. Connor got Hank and the two mourned, questioning as to why he would go through with it and why he couldn't just ask for help.

On September 12, 2042, Nines was buried next to his husband. It was a very small funeral, the only guests being Connor, Hank, Tina and Chris. No one said anything, they all just watched in silence as Nines was lowered into the ground beside Gavin's casket and they shoveled the dirt into his grave. Tina gave Connor a small hug as she starred at her best friend's graves. Both of them wishing that this all could've been different. 


	4. The Day That Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines rushes to the hospital after his husband didn't call for backup in time

Nines' rushes in the doors of the hospital, his vision blurry as he reaches the front desk. "Where's Gavin Anderson-Reed? He asked, his words rushed and his tone is desperate. He quickly whips away the tears from his eyes and looks down at what he was holding, making sure it was still okay. The woman at the front desk clearly saw his worry and typed as fast as her fingers would allow. "How are you related to the patient?" She asked, trying to remain calm as she pulled up Gavin's file. Nines almost lost it on the woman before remembering she was just trying to do her job. "Husband. Where is he?" He answered quickly, his worry and and concern lacing his voice. The woman nodded, glanced at the file once more and turned to Nines. "Floor three, room 10." Nines nodded his head and headed towards the elevators. When he reached the elevators, he sighed upon seeing one that was on the first floor. He pressed the button quickly and rushed inside, careful to make sure he didn't slam what he was holding against the wall and started jamming the third floor and close door buttons, knowing that it wouldn't do anything to speed up the process.

After what felt like hours, the elevator chimed and opened the doors, revealing the third floor. Nines walked out and quickly looked around, trying to find numbered rooms that would lead him to his husband. After a few seconds, he found a room labeled 8 and walked in that direction. He found room 10 and sighed, walking in to see that his husband was awake. "Gavin.." Nines called out, his words barely a whisper as he set down what he had been carrying and rushed over to hug his husband. Gavin winced slightly and Nines jumped away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I was just really excited and-" Gavin cut Nines off by grabbing his wrist and pulling him down to his level, wrapping his arms around Nines. "Calm down, you just kinda pressed on the wound to hard, I'm fine." He muttered, reassuring Nines that he was, in fact, okay. Nines left out a breath of relief and wrapped his arms around Gavin. He didn't really need to breath, but Gavin likes it, and it helps Nines feel more human.

Nines soon pulled away from Gavin to asses the wound on his shoulder. It wasn't as bad as he thought, or at least as bad as his worry was making him believe it was. Gavin would be just fine and would recover soon. Nines smiled and let himself relax after the assessment. Gavin smirked and gabbed Nines' jaw, bringing him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, but absolutely perfect. When they pulled away, Gavin was about to say something before both heard a soft noise coming from what Nines had brought to the hospital with him. Nines smiled and turned to Gavin. "Is that..?" He asked, his words trailing off. Nines smiled and nodded. "Would you like to meet our son?" He asked. Gavin nodded instantly and Nines went over to the carrier to pick up the baby he and his husband had adopted. When he finally picked him up, he turned to Gavin and could see tears welling up in his eyes. He looked at their son and smiled. "Wanna go see your other dad little one?" he asked, knowing full well that the baby could not answer him. Gavin reached his arms out and made grabby hands, which Nines thought was quite adorable. He walked over to the hospital bed Gavin was laying in and sat down beside him, carefully handing their son to him.

Their son starred up at Gavin and Gavin couldn't help but smile. "Look Nines, look at how small he is." Gavin said in awe, as if he had never seen a baby before. "Well yes Gavin, baby's of any species are quite small compared to the adults." Nines responded, his cocky smirking growing into a small smile and laugh as Gavin shot him a glare. "Yeah I know that you asshole, I'm not stupid." He retorted and Nines' chuckles quieted as both of them went back to admiring their son, who had just grabbed onto Gavin's finger. Both Gavin and Nines cooed at how cute he was and Nines couldn't help but admire this scene. His husband and his son. If you had asked Nines when he was still a deviant that this would be the way things worked out for him, he would've scoffed, gave a response like "CyberLife created me to be a Detective and surpass my predecessor, the RK800 you know as 'Connor'. There is no way that I will allow myself to be as emotional and sentimental as humans." then walked away, yet here he was.

Both Gavin and Nines looked up when they saw a flash and heard the sound of a camera. Hank and Connor were both standing at the foot of the bed, with Hank holding his phone up and Connor with his Polaroid camera, both smiling at the two. Connor grabbed the picture being printed and shook it. "This ones going in the photo album." He said happily. Nines groaned. "I regret buying you that camera for Christmas." He said, pretending to be annoyed but made it quiet obvious that he was not. Since becoming a deviant, Connor had realized he enjoyed photography. Sure, he could just take a snapshot and keep the photo in his memory banks, but using a camera was better and felt more human. Hank and Connor both moved to sit down in the chairs beside Gavin's bed. Hank smiled at the three of them. "What's his name?" He asked. Gavin looked up from his son to his father-in-law. "Cole. Cole Elijah Anderson-Reed." And with that, Hank looked as though he was about to cry. It made sense now as to why Nines had asked if he and Gavin were to adopt, if they could name their son Cole.

"Do you want to hold him dad?" Nines asked and Hank nodded, standing up and reaching his arms out to take Cole from Gavin and sitting down again. He marveled in how small he forgot babies were and big his eyes were. They were still grey, but judging by the shade, they would either be blue or green. "Hi Cole, I'm you grandpa." He said in a soft tone and turned slightly to face Connor. "And that's your Uncle Connor." He introduced and Connor couldn't help but smile and wave lightly to him. "Hi Cole." He said quietly. Cole looked up and started grabbing Hank's beard, but Hank quickly moved his hands and Cole latched onto his fingers. Hank chuckled and starred down at him. After a few moments, Hank passed Cole over to Connor, instructing him on how to carefully hold the baby before Connor reminded him that he was an android and knew how to do so. Gavin laid his head on Nines' shoulder. "Who woulda thunk that I'd be married to an android and have a son with him?" He asked, more to himself really. Nines hummed and placed a kissed to his temple. "Life has a weird way of going about things. But you can't say you aren't happier than you were before you met me." Nines responded and Gavin huffed out a laugh. "yeah yeah, I suppose." He grumbled.

And Nines doesn't think he could ever be happier than this. His husband, father, brother and now son, all in the same room, just bathing in joy. Nines smiles and kisses Gavin's temple once again before resting his head on Gavin's. He closes his eyes and just enjoys this moment, knowing Cole could start crying at any moment or a nurse or doctor could come in to check on Gavin. He takes in a deep breath and exhales quietly. Gavin leans into Nines more and does the same. Nines looks down and sees Gavin yawn. Nines' HUD tells him that it's currently 9:30pm, but after being shot and all the drugs they must've given him to ease the pain, it makes sense to Nines as to why Gavin is tired. Nines looks over to Cole and sees him yawn too. Connor looks up from Cole to see Nines looking at them. "Do you want him back?" He asks and Nines nods, only just now realizing that he hadn't actually held his son for more than a minuet yet. When Cole had arrived, Nines got a call from Hank stating that Gavin was in the hospital for being shot. He quickly got Cole ready in his baby carrier and rushed to the hospital.

Connor walked over to is younger brother and gently handed Cole to him. Nines smiled at Cole and how he practically snuggled into his arms and started to drift to sleep. Nines looked to his left to see Gavin doing the same. Gavin placed a hand lightly on Cole's chest and wrapped his other arm around Nine's. Nines smiled at the scene before him and his sleepy boys. He looked up to see Hank and Connor putting their jacket on. "You all look like you're falling asleep, so we're gonna head home. Is that okay or do you need some help?" Hank asked. Nines shook his head lightly. "No, we should be okay dad, thank you for taking him here and staying with him while I was on my way." Nines said softly. Hank shrugged. "He's just as much my son as you two are." He said, wrapping his arm around Connor's shoulders. Connor beamed up at him the way a puppy dog would. Nines smiled at that statement and thanked them both again. Hank walked over to Nines and gave him a small hug before kissing his forehead, something he rarely did but it felt nice before proceeding to ruffle up Nines' hair, causing the sweetness in that moment to disappear. Connor giggled and walked over to give his brother a hug and walking out the door with Hank.

When he looked down again, both Gavin and Cole were asleep and Nines smiled. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel how big his smile was. He kissed Gavin and Cole's head gently before he started to drift off into stasis himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell what i did, I kinda did something similar to Umbrella Academy, in the first season, episodes 6 and 7 were called "The Day That Wasn't" and "The Day That Was" so i kinda did the same here. 'The Day That Didn't' is what happened if Gavin did get shot, but much much worse than here and they didn't have their son. I didn't wanna just write something super sad and then leave it at that, I really hate angst so, y'know, had to make it better. Not just for myself but for you guys too.
> 
> Anyways, leave kudos and comments of what you thought and ideas you'd like to see! Also, i'm sorry HankCon shippers but there will be none of that here, in these fics, Nines and Connor are brothers and Hank sorta adopted them both.
> 
> Oh! Also, Gavin and Elijah are half brothers. I like to think that they have different dads, that's why they have different last names. So yeah!


	5. That's An Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is half deviated and is on a mission with Gavin at CyberLife Towers. Gavin excuses himself and gives Nines one order. Nines starts to worry.
> 
> TW: Suic//ide attempt! Please read at your own risk!

Half deviant. Of course. He couldn't be full deviant because CyberLife didn't know how to do that yet, so he had to deal with being free of protocols and missions, but he has no emotions or even thoughts of his own. Nines couldn't even be annoyed at this because he didn't know how to be annoyed. As hard as he tried, he simply couldn't be annoyed or angry or any sort of emotion. He had seen Hank and Gavin be angry and annoyed quite a lot but he couldn't even try to look annoyed and it look natural and not like a machine trying to imitate human life.

Connor offered to introduce Nines to Markus due to Connor being friends with him, but Nines always declined. He wanted his deviancy to come naturally and not be forced to wake up. And Connor, the lovely older brother he was, understood what Nines meant and helped do what he could to help his brother. Hank tried to help Nines too. Whenever he had a question about human things, Hank tried his best to answer in a way Nines would be able to process. Even if Nines didn't understand, he would thank his adoptive father for trying and go on to ask Tina or Chris. Nines had grown as close as he could to Tina Chen and Chris Miller, both being so kind and understanding to his situation. Nines would ask a question about human life and Tina would chuckle softly, place her hand on his shoulder and say "Oh sweetie." before explaining to him. Chris was a big help too, not just with explaining things, but treating Nines as an equal and almost pretending that Nines wasn't an android. This made Nines feel something. He didn't know what, possibly a sense of belonging when with Chris and Tina.

Gavin, however, was a big bitch. Well, in the beginning he was. Gavin is still a bit of an asshole to Nines, but he is more teasing about it rather than actually trying to get a rise out of Nines. Gavin tends to laugh in Nines' face when he asks questions, as if Nines is automatically suppose to know or look it up. With certain things, Nines will search up, but he prefers asking his dad or his friends what it means. Usually, when Gavin insults him, Nines will roll his eyes and walk away. This tends to make Gavin upset so he'll end up following Nines and begrudgingly explain what it was that Nines had asked. Nines will thank him and they will both go about their day.

Lately though, Gavin has been a lot nicer to Nines. Nines assumes that Connor and Hank both threatened him into being nice to Nines so he really thought nothing of it, until Gavin smiled at him and waved goodbye at the end of their shift. Nines sat in his chair for a few moments, processing the scene that had just happened and came to the conclusion, Gavin Reed has a really nice smile. But, why did he smile? All Nines did was pass him his jacket and wish him a goodnight. Nines had scanned everything about the scene over and over again, trying to understand why Gavin would do such a thing? Why would Gavin Reed smile at him? For handing him his jacket and saying goodnight? It wasn't until Connor tapped his shoulder did he actually stop analyzing and apologized to Connor and Hank for making them wait. Connor tried to ask what he was thinking but Nines remained silent.

Gavin showed up early to work too, earlier than Nines and Connor usually do. Nines questioned him but Gavin brushed him off. Nines shook it off and congratulated the detective for being early. Gavin smiled again and thanked him. Nines felt something in his chest at Gavin's smile. He brushed it off and assumed it was a glitch with his therium pump or his wires being caught on something. Nines couldn't help one of the corners of his mouth turn up in a half smile at this. Gavin seemed to notice and smiled again before hiding his head. He excused himself to go get coffee. Nines nodded and sat down, waiting a few moments before started up the computer in front of him. When Gavin came back, he had two mugs. Nines questioned Gavin as to why he had two mugs and Gavin placed one on Nines' desk. "Figured I'd get you some coffee too. I dunno if you like coffee but, maybe this could be a good chance to try it." Gavin explained, sitting down at his desk and looking at Nines expectantly, waiting for him to drink the coffee. Nines grabbed the cup and glanced at the black liquid and took a sip. Nines quickly swallowed the horrid liquid and set the cup down. "That is terrible. I don't like it." He grimaced and Gavin chuckled. "Here, try mine. I have sugar and creamer in mine." Gavin offered and held out his cup for Nines to take. Nines eyed the cup and carefully took it from Gavin. He took in a deep breath that he didn't need and took a sip of Gavin's coffee. He hummed and handed the cup back to Gavin. "Oh, that was much more enjoyable." Gavin chuckled and took a sip from his coffee. "Glad you think so tin can."

\----------------

After the coffee testing, Gavin and Nines had been hanging out more and trying new things for Nines to try. It had been fun for Nines to try all of Gavin's favorite foods and drinks (once he had gotten the biocomponent to allow him to eat) and go shopping for Christmas. He understood why humans complained about shopping for gifts during Christmas. The malls where packed, the store shelves were empty and everyone was rude. It made Nines feel what he could only assume was anger or frustration. Gavin laughed when he turned to see Nines trying not to punch the man in front of them. Once they finally made it out of the mall, Gavin brought Nines back to his apartment. He claimed it was so he and Nines could wrap presents, but Nines could tell it was because he didn't want Nines to leave just yet.

Nines had fun wrapping the presents with Gavin and trying to keep the cats away from the paper and the ribbons. When he and Gavin finished, he chuckled at the difference. Nines' presents were wrapped neatly while Gavin seemed to somehow have more wrapping paper, tape and ribbons on himself than his actual gifts did. Gavin stuck his tongue out and punched Nines lightly on the shoulder. Nines rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head, helping Gavin take off all of the wrapping paper and ribbons off of him. After that mess was cleaned up, Gavin dragged Nines to the couch and sat him down, sitting down beside him excitedly. Nines tried to question him but Gavin just shushed him, getting something set up on his tv. Once he was done he settled down and relaxed into the couch. Nines watched the screen, curious as to what Gavin was making him watch. Nines looked over at Gavin, who was focused on the movie when he read the title. How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Gavin was making Nines watch a cartoon and was enjoying it.

They spent the rest of the night watching Christmas movies until Gavin fell asleep on his shoulder. Nines turned to look at him and smiled to see how peaceful Gavin looked when he was asleep. Nines carefully picked up Gavin and walked over to his bedroom and laid him down. He turned to leave but was stopped by a sleepy Gavin grabbing his wrist and quietly begging him to stay and, Nines did. He laid down beside Gavin and waited for him to fall asleep in his arms before entering stasis.

That morning, Nines made Gavin breakfast and was waiting for Gavin to kick him out once he woke up, but that never happened. Gavin woke up and was greeted to the site of breakfast on the table and Nines handing him his coffee. Gavin took a sip and sighed happily. "Man, your the best Nines." He said happily as he sat down at the table. Nines shrugged. "I just assumed you would want some breakfast. It is your day off. And.." Nines paused and Gavin looked up at him. "Thank you. For yesterday. While it was infuriating to be at the mall, I had a fun time with you. Thank you." Gavin looked as though he was going to melt at Nines' words and Nines didn't ignore the fact that Gavin's heart beat elevated by 5% and his cheeks turned red. Gavin quickly looked down at his breakfast. "Uh, yeah no problem tin can. Figured I'd take you to some human things and..I'm glad you had a good time." Nines smiled and Gavin looked up again and smiled back at him. Suddenly, Nines got a call from Connor, calling him into the precinct. Nines sighed and excused himself, wishing Gavin a good day off and exiting his apartment.

\----------------

That now brings us to today. Gavin and Nines were called to investigate a scene at CyberLife Towers. Someone had murdered three androids in the middle of the night. Nines had started analyzing and asking questions to the staff while Gavin stood by the door. Lately, he had been brushing Nines off and ignoring him and it was starting to worry Nines. With one quick analysis, Nines could see that Gavin had stopped taking his medication for his depression. When Nines tried to bring this up, Gavin got angry with him and told Nines to mind his own business. It startled Nines, as he hadn't seen Gavin get angry with him in months, but dropped the subject.

Nines was in the middle of asking an android on the scene what they saw or what they knew when Gavin grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "I'm going to the bathroom, 'kay?" Nines nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course Gavin. Unless bathroom is code for something? Or you need my help?" Nines asked. Gavin let go of Nines' arm and shoved him lightly. "No I don't need help! I just..wanted to let you know." Gavin said defensively and Nines rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you for letting me know." He said before starting to turn back to the android he was talking to, but Gavin grabbed his arm again. "Nines, if something happens, don't help me. Don't help me and don't save me. Got it?" He asked. Nines' LED flashed yellow and he opened his mouth to protest, but Gavin beat him to it. "That's an order, Nines. Please." Gavin pleaded and Nines stopped, his protocol created a new mission for him. "Don't help Gavin Reed."

Nines' LED spun yellow then slowly went back to blue and he nodded. Gavin let go of Nines' arm and walked off quickly. Nines cautiously walked back over to the android and finished asking his questions. He couldn't shake what Gavin said. Gavin has never given Nines an order before. Not an actual order anyway. Nines just hoped that Gavin was going to do something stupid, like try and fight someone. Maybe his brother. Nines wondered if Elijah was here today. He doubted it but if he was, Nines would love to ask him so questions about his creation. To calm Nines' mind, he decided that Gavin was talking with Elijah and continued on with his work.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was brought to the t.v broadcast in front of them about a man standing on the roof of CyberLife Towers, looking as though he was going to jump off and kill himself. Nines was about to turn away until the camera zoomed in on the face of the man. It was Gavin. Gavin was on the roof. Gavin was _going to kill himself. _Nines scanned the room and found the doors to the stairs, but couldn't move. He tried to run over to the doors, but his body wouldn't let him. Nines looked down at his feet and couldn't see anything holding him back, but when he looked up, he saw the problem. A red screen with the words **"Don't Help Gavin Reed." **Nines' breathing started to get heavy and he tried to push through the wall, but it wouldn't budge. Nines didn't have time to waste and tried to punch the wall, causing it to crack. His eyes widened and he continued to throw punches at the wall until it finally broke. He blinked his eyes and the wall was gone. He took a step forward and saw nothing was holding him back anymore, and bolted to the stairs. 

Nines' LED was a blaring red and his mind was racing. He couldn't think of anything else other than Gavin. He had to save Gavin, why would Gavin do this? Gavin, Gavin, _Gavin, **Gavin. **_Nines finally reached the doors to the roof and burst through them. He quickly scanned the roof and found Gavin and started running. Gavin started to take a step forward and Nines willed himself to run faster. He grabbed onto the back of Gavin's jacket and pulled him into Nine's arms and fell backwards. "Don't!" He screamed as Gavin's back hit Nines' chest. He caught himself before he and Gavin hit their backs on the cement roof, sitting up and holding onto Gavin. His vision was blurred by synthetic tears as he held onto Gavin tightly and sobbed. "Nines..?" Gavin asked softly. He tried to turn around to face him but Nines' grip on him was too tight. "You fucking asshole." Nines muttered into the back of Gavin's neck, and Gavin sighed. "I know..I know..I'm sorry." He apologized, reaching behind him with one hand to run his fingers through Nines' hair to calm him. Nines soon pulled his face out of Gavin's neck and released his grip on Gavin lightly.

Gavin turned around and looked at Nines properly, holding his face in his hands, wiping away Nines' tears. "Nines. Did..are you..?" Gavin trailed off and Nines nodded slightly. "Deviant." Nines answered. Gavin gasped and gave Nines the softest look Nines had ever seen. "Oh..Nines I'm so sorry.." Gavin apologized and Nines shook his head. "This isn't about me Gavin. This is about you. You tried to kill yourself just now..why? Gavin if you were experiencing suicidal thoughts you should've told someone! Tina, Elijah, Hank, hell! Connor would even be willing to help! I am willing to help!" Nines asked. Gavin stopped and looked down. "I..I don't..no one-" Nines' LED spun red as he interrupted Gavin. "Don't you dare say no one cares Gavin." He said firmly. "There are many of our friends that I can name who care about you. Tina, for one! She is your best friend! She would do anything for you! I'm sure if you asked, your brother would drop everything to help you! Hank and Connor care about you and are willing to help you. I care about you Gavin! I deviated for you! I haven't ever been interested in any other human before other than you." Nines explained and Gavin was trying to keep the tears from running down his face.

"I..I'm sorry Nines..I..I went off my meds and everything started getting harder to do and it was just..it didn't feel like I could tell anyone and no one would care. I'm sorry Nines, you should've had a better deviation." Gavin explained and Nines shook his head. "Gavin, I don't care about how good or bad my deviation was, I'm happy I deviated. I had a feeling you would be the reason I would deviated." Nines said with a smile and Gavin chuckle, shaking his head. "Wow, I'm that bad huh?" He joked and Nines glared. "You know that's not true Gavin. Deviation isn't just caused from bad events." Nines said and Gavin shrugged. "Besides that, what does it matter? I'm deviated now, it's done and over with." Nines said with a smile. "Now come on, lets get you home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally didn't know how to finish this s o l i k e this is what you get I hope you liked it leave kudos and comments of what you'd like to see next!


	6. Among Us But Someone Is Lying About Being The Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've not only been playing Among Us too much, but I've also been watching a lot of CallMeKevin so, name and oneshot idea are from the lad himself.
> 
> TW// Mur//der and bl**d warning! Not super descriptive but still!

Nines nearly threw up at he found his brother's dead body in Admin. He held it down and called for a meeting. Only he, Tina, Chris, Jeffery and Gavin remained. "What is it Nines? Where was the body?" Jeffery asked, no emotion in his voice. Nines looked down and choked out the words. "Connor..Admin. I went in there after doing my tasks in the Med Bay. Gavin was with me, he's clear." He explained. Tina placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke up. "I saw Chris go into Admin and Connor followed. I saw Jeffery walk into storage a few minuets later but didn't see Connor. I think it must be Jeffery." Jeffery looked up, eyes wide and mouth agape. "It wasn't me!! I didn't even see Connor! Tina's fucking lying!! She must've done it! I didn't see her this whole time!" Jeffery shouted, but his words falling on deaf ears as Gavin and Chris both grabbed his arms and dragged him to the airlock. Jeffery struggled to get away from both of them, but was unable to get away.

Tina and Nines watched as Jeffery floated by the ship window, still screaming and yelling, before eventually he stopped all movement. Gavin came up behind them and placed his hand on Nines' shoulder. "I'm sorry about Connor. I know how much he meant to you." Nines laid his head on Gavin's head and sighed. "You didn't kill him. It's fine. It's just the four of us now, I'm sure that we got the impostors now. I'm heading to O2, I have some wiring I need to do still." Nines stated and walked off. The others talked about their tasks and walked off. Nines noticed that Gavin followed Chris, he didn't think anything of it, just shrugged and headed off to O2.

Nines hadn't head anything from the others as he finished his tasks, he hadn't even seen Tina, and usually she was the first one done. Nines just shrugged again and headed off to electrical. He saw Gavin's back turn to him and sighed. "Hey Gav, have you seen the others? I thought I'd seen Tina by now. She's always done before we..are.." Nines trailed off as Gavin turned around, covered in blood. When Nines looked down, he saw both Chris and Tina's dead bodies laying there. Nines turned to run, but hadn't noticed that Gavin had locked the doors. He was trapped in electrical with Gavin, Gavin who was the Impostor.

"I really am sorry about Connor-" "Don't you dare say his name!! You're the one who killed him!!" Nines shouted, his breath was quickening and his eyes were filling with tears. Gavin shook his head before responding. "No, you all were right on that one, Jeffery did kill him. He killed your dad too. I only killed Marcus and Simon, Jeffery got everyone else." Gavin looked as though he was remorseful, but Nines didn't feel like he could trust him. He shook his head, mouthing the word 'no', his voice unable to work.

Gavin stepped forward and Nines stepped back until Nines' back was flush against the door and Gavin was only a few steps away from him. Tears were streaming down Nines' face and silent sobs were escaping his mouth. He was trying to beg Gavin for his life, but the words weren't forming or coming out. Gavin was trying to reason with his boyfriend, but Nines wouldn't listen. Gavin didn't blame him, he would be just as terrified of Nines had their positions been reversed. 

"Nines, I'm sorry. When I boarded the ship, I didn't expect to fall in love with you. I never wanted this, I was told to do my mission just like you were. Nines please, believe me. I don't want to hurt you. I'll tell them I failed my mission, it can be you and me for the rest of our lives. Nines, please, I love you." Gavin reasoned, but Nines wasn't listening. He had his hands over his ears and he was shaking his head. He was sitting down now with his knees up to his chest. Gavin sighed and leaned down to meet Nines at eye level.

"Nines, please. I'm sorry, I never wanted this." He reached his hand out and gave Nines a sympathetic look. Everything in Nines' mind was telling him not to do it, not to reach out. But he couldn't stop himself. He trusted Gavin too much and he reached his hand out to link it with Gavin's. Gavin pulled him into his arms and Nines leaned into the touch. 

Nines felt safe in Gavin's arms, until he felt a sharp pain in his back. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He felt like he was drowning, and when he looked up at Gavin, he wouldn't look Nines in the eyes. "Gav..in..?" Nines choked out, he could feel the blood coming up his throat and couldn't stop himself from coughing up the blood. 

Gavin shushed him and ripped the knife out of his back, causing Nines to nearly scream out in pain. He could feel the blood flowing out of the wound and spilling into his lungs much quicker than before. Nines was gasping for breath, knowing that his lungs were filling with blood and there was nothing he could do about it, but look at Gavin helplessly.

Gavin couldn't help the tears flowing out of his eyes as he held his boyfriend in his arms as he watched him die. Gavin sobbed and clutched onto Nines, who was weakly holding his shirt. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry...I never wanted this.." He whispered to Nines. Nines didn't respond, he couldn't. His lungs were filled and he was drowning in his own blood.

Gavin finally looked down at Nines when he didn't hear his choked out gasps for air anymore, and immediately got a message. "Congrats Reed, you've completed your mission. Head back home and report to Headquarters."

Gavin screamed and held onto Nines' lifeless corpse. He knew he had brought this upon himself, but he couldn't bring himself to be happy for completing his mission. He hadn't known how long he stayed there, but when he got another message from Headquarters, he knew it had been a while. Gavin let go of Nines' body and headed for Navigation's, typing in the coordinates for home.

When Gavin got back to Headquarters, he was nothing but a shell. He showed no emotion, no matter how much praise he was given by the higher ups, even earning a promotion. Gavin couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than shame and remorse for killing the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired, this sucks, i hate spanish class, here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute and utter garbage and I'm really sorry about that. I guess I fucking write this while snorting crack idk but I promise that the next one is better!


End file.
